


Leap of Faith

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [11]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #11 - Sledging/Ice Skating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“I’m not sure about this, Col.”

Colin skated back over to the edge of the frozen lake where Brad was still standing with a distrustful expression. “Come on, you’ll be fine.”

Brad gingerly tapped the ice with the edge of his blade. “You’re sure it won’t break?”

“This is Canada, Brad. Trust me, it won’t break.”

“But I probably will,” Brad muttered.

Colin laughed and held out a gloved hand. “Come on.”

“Okay, but if I end up crippled you’ll be carrying the tour solo.”

“No change there then,” Colin smirked.

Brad made a face, then grabbed Colin’s hand tightly.


End file.
